Microficlets
by Mmjohns
Summary: Ok people, these are a series of little one shots, they may or may not be interlinked. I will accept prompts from either Supergirl or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./ Marvel verses on a case by case basis. They re only intended to be short little things under 1000 words primarily but may be extended a little if there is the demand there
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Lena hates everyone but never Kara

Chapter Text

Lena walks into their apartment "I hate everyone" she grumbles throwing her stuff toward the entry bench and stepping forward.

As soon as she enters the kitchen she comes face to face with a blubbery Kara who asks "you hate everyone… you hate me?" As she tries not to cry

Lena freezes and Kara seems to take it as acknowledgment and begins to take off out of the room. Lena quickly grabs a hold of Kara warm pulling her to a stop "no, never, I could never hate you."

When Kara still won't look up she takes her chin in her hand and angles her up to look at Lena "you're everything good in this world Kara, you are my world. I could never hate you, you are the light in my life without you I would be alone in the darkness. I will never hate you, I love you"

Tears flow from Kara's eyes painting her cheeks as she rushes forward wrapping Lena in her arms as she presses against the woman she loves. As Kara holds tight, Lena hears her murmur "I love you to" and Lena swears she feels her heart swell with the love she feels for this woman. No matter what happens she will always love Kara.

That night they fall asleep with Lena spooning Kara her arm wrapped around the blonde as Kara sleeps with a soft smile on her face and Lena gazing at her lovingly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Marry me

Chapter Text

Lena looks down to the blonde who is curled in her arms. They are laid out on Kara's couch the TV playing softly in the background as Kara lays in Lena's arms curled as she reads a book. Lena lays behind her one hand holding her own book the other gently stroking through Kara's hair.

She watches the blonde and the way the sun shines across her hair like molten gold and when Kara looks up to her and smiles she can't help the urge to kiss her.

As they pull apart Kara smiles as she asks "What was that for?"

"Marry me?" Lena asks

Kara sputters "what?"

"Marry me, now, today, marry me Kara"

"I…I… yes" Kara stammers before smiling brightly and moving to kiss Lena feeling the heat as their lips press together and smiling brightly "I'll call Alex and we'll get married"

Four hours later it is done, as it turns out there is nothing a Luthor's money can't accomplish. Kara can't help but smile as she stands in a tux beside her now wife in the National City church as Lena's dress flows around her and dances slightly in the wind. The sun glints off the matching bracelets that entangle their left arms as they look out over the small crowd of friends and family that had assembled.

Beside them stand Alex and Maggie. Maggie in a suit with a red tie and Alex in a red dress. In the pews before them sit a teary eyed J'onn as Eliza beams up at them, a smiling Cat Grant and a jubilant Jess. James stands behind them camera in hand as he takes photos even as Winn stands next to him video camera in hand.

And as they turn back to their smiling wife taking the hand she offers they step forward into their new life together


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reginald the lizard

Chapter Text

"Umm Lena..." Kara asks a slight shaking to her voice

"Yes Darling?" Lena asks from the other room

Kara gulps as she locks eyes with the monster "Why is there a dinosaur in our bathtub?"

Excitement fills Lena's voice "You found Reginald? I've been looking everywhere for him" and she comes bounding into the room

"Reginald?" Kara asks still a little scared

"Yes, he was a gift from an Australian friend, he's a blue tongue lizard" Lena says a smile on her face

Terror at hearing this beast is from Australia is outweighed when Kara asks "Named Reginald?"

"Well, yes, don't worry, he's completely harmless" Lena says moving to scoop Reginald up and holding him out to Kara

"I don't care either he goes in a terrarium or I'm going to stay with Maggie and Alex" Kara says taking a few steps back

Lena advances "but Kara, he's so cute"

"He's not cute, he's terrifying Lena, I mean it. I will do it, I swear to Rao"

Lena lets out a sigh "fine, I'll put him back in his terrarium"

Later that night they are cuddling in bed when there is a scratching sound and something moves over the covers. As soon as Kara locks eyes with Reginald she screams and takes off leaving a Kara sized hole in the roof.

It takes three days and 5 boxes of doughnuts for Lena to coax Kara back home


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: So many kisses

Chapter Text

"Alex, Alex you'll never believe it!" Kara says bounding into the DEO

"What Kara?" Alex groans at how happy her sister is so early in the day even as she tries to take a sip of her coffee

Kara gives her the biggest brightest smile she has ever seen "Lena gave me so many kisses this morning"

Alex isn't proud of it but she does a literal spit take spraying coffee all over the report she had been reading "she what!"

"So many kisses Alex, I stopped by to give her a ride to work on my bike and as we pulled up to L-corp she gave them to me," Kara gets a dreamy expression taking over her face "they were so soft and sweet, just the way I like them"

Good for you Kara" Alex groans "Lena kissed you but I don't need the intimate details about how my little sister likes to be kissed. "

"Huh?" Kara asks puzzled then it dawns on her and she holds up a giant 2 kg bag of Hershey Kisses "no Alex, Hershey Kisses" she says rolling her eyes

"Lena and I have been doing a lot more than kiss for a while now" Kara says under her breath beginning to walk away eating a handful of the chocolates

Alex nods relieved then it dawns on her what Kara just said "Wait what!?" She yells after Kara only to be met with a jaunty wave as Kara takes off out the doors


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: What`s your last name?

Chapter 5 is smut and as such only available on AO3

Chapter Text

They are walking along the pathways winding through National City Park the sun shining when Lena hears Kara ask "Hey, Lena, what`s your last name?"

Lena lets out a soft laugh as she turns to face the blonde beside her when she says "It hasn't changed since we met Kara."

Kara seems to take on a ponderous face when she suddenly stops and says "Well maybe it should"

It takes Lena a few minutes to realise what Kara is doing as she falls to one knee before Lena and Lena looks around quickly to see that; no this isn't a joke, they are alone, and yes Kara really is doing this. Lena watches as Kara takes a bracelet, gold and silver and like intertwined vines with Kryptonian glyphs engraved onto it. She gently slides it onto Lena's left arm

"Lena, never have I felt a love like ours, I thought when Krypton died that I would be alone, but with you, I am never alone. I love you more than life itself, and so I ask you, Lena, please take this bracelet as a sign of my love. Marry me Lena Luthor."

Lena feels the tears staining her cheeks. She looks down to the blonde who eagerly awaits her answer smiling and nodding through tears she manages to choke out "yes, Kara, of course, I'll marry you."

The next day there are sightings of Supergirl doing summersaults above the park and grinning a smile bright enough to outshine the sun.

Three months later the Luthors are no more, and the Danvers family gains another new addition. 18 months after that they welcome two more new additions. And Kara and Lena they couldn't be happier


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Everyone hates Mon-El

Chapter Text

Lena Looks up from where she was reading a report as Jess knocks and enters "Ms Luthor there is a Mr Schott here to see you."

Lena looks at her perplexed "Who?"

"Mr Schott, he says he knows you from quote 'under the table at your gala," Jess says with a raised eyebrow

Lena thinks back realising just who Jess means "Oh, let him in."

"Yes, Ms Luthor," Jess says ducking back out the door

Moments later Lena is standing to greet Winn as he walks into her office " Hello Mr Schott, how can I be of service to the DEO today."

To his credit, Winn doesn't even seem surprised at Lena's knowledge "Please call me Winn, and this is more of a personal matter."

"Ok Winn, what can I do for you," Lena asks slightly confused as to what he means

"It`s about Kara, you and I need to talk."

Immediately Lena feels a stab of worry deep in her gut "Is she ok? She`s not hurt, is she?"

Winn breathes out heavily "No, not yet at least, it's just that she's making a terrible mistake and she needs help."

Lena breathes a sigh of relief "Well Mr Schott, I'm sure Kara can handle herself."

Winn looks like he is about to laugh out loud "Really? Well, let me tell you about Mon-El…"

Ten minutes later Lena rocks back in her chair steepling her fingers over her eyes as she feels a migraine starting "The guy`s an utter asshole isn`t he?" she says

"Yes, that seems to be the consensus" Winn answers

"Well Mr Schott what do you need from me," Lena asks now prepared to give him anything in her considerable arsenal

"You have a targeted delivery dispersal device. I need it to make a charged ion beam that Alex can shoot him with."

Lena lets out a small chuckle "Shoot him, seriously?"

"Well, we've considered the other options" Winn answers defensively

"Really, because I have a lovely non-biosoluable form of lead left over from an old project that would be perfect in food. It wouldn't affect anyone besides Mon-El, and if he eats nearly as much as Kara he should be dead within the week"

Winn looks at her shocked before a smile grows on his face "Ms Luthor, I think this may just be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Please, call me Lena," she says then indicating toward the door she says, "Jess will take you down to storage."

Then as Winn goes to leave she says "Oh, and Winn."

"Yes?"

"if for some reason that fails I will be more than happy to give you another device."

Three days later Mon-El is right in the middle of trying to grope Kara as she walks through the DEO when Alex hands him a candy bar. Without thinking, he eats it in one bite. Approximately 5 minutes later he is seizing on the floor as Alex and Winn high five in the background


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Casual Murder at request of AnneTheFire

Summary:

At AnneTheFire, I blame you for this

Chapter Text

"Hi Lena," Kara says with a smile seen Lena in line at Noonans "I'd like you to meet Mon El" Kara says smile slightly dimming when Mon El jabs her in the ribs " my boyfriend"

'Not for long if I have anything to say about it' Lena thinks instead saying "Ahh, so you're the famous boyfriend I've heard so much about" as she eyes the frat boy appraisingly

"Kara talks about me, that's good" Mon El says

"No, actually it was her sister Alex" Lena says "and she asked me to give you something"

"Ohh, is it a present?" Kara asks excited

"In a way Darling" Lena says smiling as she pulls a number 2 pencil out and stabs Mon-El in the chest.

As soon as he hits the ground Lena turns toward the desert display " I'm thinking a Croissant, would you like one Kara?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Spiders!

Chapter Text

"Lena!" Kara yells from the bathroom

"What is it? What's wrong" Lena asks as she comes running in baseball bat in hand

Kara looks terrified at the corner above the tub "spider"

Lena rolls her eyes as she places the bat down and removes the spider rolling her eyes at her SUPER girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: Couch Cuddles

Chapter Text

"Kara?" Lena asks as her head pillows on Kara's lap

"Hmm" Kara humms to her Fiancé as she strokes through her hair softly

"Can you read to me, just until I go to sleep?" Lena asks her voice soft and vulnerable

"Of course my love" Kara says and begins to read in a soft and soothing voice "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Finding fan fiction

WARNING SEUAL REFERENCES

Chapter Text

"Kara, Darling, are you ok there?" Lena asks her blushing fiancé

Kara quickly snaps her laptop shut "Huh, yes, I mean yes, I'm fine, nothing wrong here, totally nothing at all everything is fine" she lies

Lena chuckles "Darling, you're a terrible liar"

Kara sighs heavily "The crinkle?"

"Among other things, now what has you so flustered, did Alex send you one of those bikini calendars again?" Lena asks smirk firmly in place

Kara looks away in embarrassment her cheeks colouring at the memory "No, God no, it's just something Janet from the office said earlier today"

"What did Janet say Darling?" Lena asks curiously

"She said they have stories of you know" Kara says blushing even brighter than Lena imagined possible

"No, what darling?" Lena asks beginning to enjoy herself

"Of us, you know, with me as Supergirl and us you know"

Lena decides now is the moment to go for the kill "Oh, yeah, some of it is pretty hot" she says biting her lip slightly

"Lena!" Kara exclaims

"Come on Kara, you've got to admit they hit it on the head with that super speed tongue" Lena says letting out a small moan luxuriating in the way that Kara's pupils blow "besides I'm sure there's lots of things there we could try"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Hold me close

Chapter Text

Growing up on Krypton Kara had never felt as safe as she did in her mother`s arms. Whenever she had a hard day learning, or she was struggling to bear the weight of being the psion of a great house she would seek out her mother. She would spend hours in her arms as her mother chased away the demons at her heels.

When Krypton had died, Kara had lost that safety net. She fell to Earth and found that she couldn't take someone into her arms the same way; she couldn't hold onto someone like her life depended on it because to do so would mean their death. Alex tried over the years to be there for her, but she was never quite enough. And ever since Maggie had come into her life she had become even less so.

Then there was Lena, Rao knows how it happened, how two souls like theirs met out of the billions. But in Lena, Kara found a kindred spirit. When she had lost the last of her friends she turned to Lena. Lena knew what Kara was going through having lost her own friends after Lex was indicted. She let Kara hold her as she fell apart and she certainly didn't mention the slightly bruised ribs afterwards.

Before long they became the others anchor. They often spend hours curled beside each other on the couch either sharing a pint of ice cream or just enjoying the closeness of another person… When Kara told Lena she was Supergirl she had expected Lena would be furious. She had expected that she would feel betrayed. What she hadn't expected was Lena hugging her tighter as she whispered that she had always known.

It was two weeks after the day she told Lena, on the day of Krypton`s death. Lena pulled Kara into the secret rooms atop L-corp those reserved for her private projects. What she showed Kara brought tears to her eyes. Lena had built an apartment with red sun lamps, strong enough let Kara give in to the swirling maelstrom within her. For three days they stayed there, as Kara re-learnt what it meant to hold someone close, to not constantly fear her own body. To release the reigns of her feelings and just let it all out.

For the years that would follow barely a week would go by that they would not spend a day in those rooms. Together apart from the world they would care for the other. Nearly 3 years later when Lena finally asked Kara to marry her they moved into those apartments permanently. That one day their children would know the happiness of being able to hold those they love close and not fear for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13: Kara's confession

Summary:

Ok, fair warning, I'm not ACE, this story is based off limited knowledge I have from limited interaction with ACE people and google (which we all know is usually half wrong) if there are any ACE people out there who take offence I apologise and am more than happy to are amendments

Chapter Text

Maggie looks at Kara in sympathy knowing just what she's going through. She smiles softly as she says "Come on little Danvers, if Lena likes you as much as she seems to she won't care"

Kara seems to slightly deflate "But everyone else..."

It's Alex who interjects this time "You've said it yourself Kara, Lena is nothing like anyone else"

"But what if she can't you know, get past it" Kara asks slightly scared

"Then she doesn't deserve you and at least that way you will know" Alex says rubbing comforting circles on Kara's back

"You're right... you're right, I'll talk to her tomorrow"

The next afternoon Kara walks into Lena's office "ahh, Kara it's so good to see you" Lena says rising to kiss Kara lightly on the lips

As soon as their lips meet Kara stiffens a little before pulling back. "Lena there's something I need to tell you, about me, I just..."

Lena gives her a bemused look "Kara, I know you're Supergirl, I mean it's a little obvious... "

"No! That's not well yes, I'm Supergirl but that's not what I wanted to tell you" Kara rushes out

Lena's tone grows somber as she asks "What is it then Kara? Is everything ok? Are we ok?"

Kara tries to reassure Lena but her tongue ties itself in knots "It's... I'm... I'm asexual Lena, and I know some people can't deal with that and I don't want to lead you on or..."

Lena looks, relieved?

"Kara, I, that's perfectly ok, I don't care about the sex. What I care about is you, the nights and days we spend together curled on the couch, or just having you beside me, I can do without the sex, as long as I have you by my side"

"You mean it? You're not disappointed?" Kara asks her tone vulnerable

Lena takes Kara in her arms holding her tightly "Never, I could never be disappointed in you"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14: You Don`t Steal a Kryptonian`s Bride

Summary:

Lillian F%^&S up big time when she kidnaps Lena on her wedding day

Chapter Text

Vasquez doesn't even bother knocking as she walks into the office that J'onn and Lucy have shared ever since 'the incident' as it has become known. She quickly deposits another ream of paper on the top of the inbox that the pair share as they try to work through the masses of paperwork drawing the attention of the two seated directors. "Updated expense reports from the incident directors."

J'onn sighs heavily as he picks up the top sheet and begins reading Vasquez is halfway out of the door before he asks "did she really destroy an oil tanker."

"You can always check the video sir, but it wouldn't surprise me, Supergirl really went postal."

"That she did, dismissed agent Vasquez."

Vasquez quickly beats a retreat before she is conscripted to help with the paperwork. Ever since the incident almost two weeks ago no one has heard from Supergirl, many assume she has fled with Lena to the Fortress of Solitude, and honestly, no one blames her.

It had all started the day of Kara's wedding, she had been waiting anxiously on the altar in her Kryptonian robes for Lena to appear when J'onn had received the call. Cadmus had kidnapped Lena.

On their wedding day.

By the time they arrived back at the DEO Kara was on the verge of a breakdown. Cadmus had begun streaming video of Lena in a slowly filling tank of water. In the background, her mother ranted about how she was a traitor and a blemish on the Luthor name. All throughout this Lena kept fighting back, ignoring the rising water and focusing her attention on the woman who she had once called mother.

As soon as Kara found out that the DEO couldn't track the signal she lost it. Nearly an hour had passed, and the water was slowly rising, getting closer and closer to killing the woman she loves. It takes her less than a minute before her decision is made she quickly extracts the locations of every known and suspected Cadmus base from the mainframe and goes to fly out. She stops by the armoury and grabs the newest suit, the one with the Kryptonite inhibitors built in before making for the exit.

Several agents try and stop her. Apparently, they had decided it wasn't her choice whether or not to risk her life. But Lena, Lena was her life, she had lost her entire world once, she would not lose Lena. Those that tried to stop her found out just how well Krypton had trained its warriors. Even from a young age, Kryptonian children were trained as warriors, and for the first time in decades, Kara drew upon that training.

It takes her barely ten minutes to find the first string of bases and by the time an hour has elapsed them is only one left. In her wake are 11 craters where bases had once stood. Those craters lay filled with the scattered and charred remains of those who had stood against her. For the first time in her life, Kara was taking no prisoners. The last base was the biggest yet, and Kara knows that she has only minutes before Lena drowns.

As she enters the base she can feel the Kryptonite around her, trying to sap her powers, she draws from her back a sword the likes of which earth has not seen, forged on Krypton it bears ancient Kryptonian runes and with the push of a button it hummus to life recognising Kara's life force.

She pushes forward into the base as those before her open fire she ducks and dives swinging the blade into those that oppose her dropping them screaming to the ground as their limbs fall from their bodies. When she reaches the final door between her and Lena's racing heart, she doesn't even hesitate she plunges the blade into the wall and begins cutting.

In mere moments a huge slab of Kryptonite impregnated metal falls to the floor with a crash. Kara rushes into the room, at the far end she sees Lena in the tank the water just now coming to cover her head as she bangs on the glass. Kara throws the sword across the room, watching as it lands true, a huge crack forming in the glass, water pouring out.

Then she notices the dozens of people in the room with her. They level their weapons at her as Lillian Luthor and Cyborg Superman cackle maniacally at her. Then they open fire, hundreds of bullets heading her way in seconds, the distinct Kryptonite glow heading toward her in waves as Lena screams "Kara No!"

She smiles at Lena as the bullets come closer, the look of happiness growing on Lillian's face as the despair grows on Lena's. And then the bullets hit, and fall uselessly to the ground. Lillian's face drops in shock even as Lena's widens in joy. Kara steps forward moving toward those that stand between her and her love.

She quickly dispatches the agents that run toward her, human as they are they don't provide much of a threat now that the Kryptonite has been neutralised. Cyborg superman though, he is a different story the pair of them meeting in the middle before crashing through the floor then the ceiling exchanging blows as they gradually tear the base around them apart until Kara finally loses the modicum of control she retains and unleashes her full power blasting him so deep into the earth that the crust crumbles in after him encasing him in a prison of diamond.

When she looks back up, she sees Lillian's mouth open in shock and anger as she holds up a glowing Kryptonite sword. Kara squares off against her, and then there is a flash of light, and a sodden Lena is walking past her now headless mother, Kara's sword in hand as she moves to embrace Kara.

After that everything had been resolved rather quickly, Kara had flown them out of the base before dropping an oil tanker into the middle of the massive base and blasting it with her heat vision, holding Lena tight as she flies away ignoring the blast and focusing on the woman in her arms. The wedding came again three days later, except this time Kara wasn't risking any of these stupid not seeing the bride traditions. Instead clinging to Lena the whole time and as soon as they had finished, she takes off, leaving J'onn and the DEO to clean up the mess.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15: SuperLane ABO, Lucy hates Mon-EL

Summary:

Kara's an Omega

Lucy is an Alpha/Badass

Mon-El is an Alpha/Asshole

Lucy throws Mon-El in a pit

Chapter Text

Lucy was used to overexcited Kryptonian puppy omegas, really, she is. It just so happens that she didn't realise that Kara would be at the DEO on a Wednesday during work hours with no major emergency. And that was how she ended up literally flown off her feet and into a nearby chair; as she was violently attacked, sorry, hugged by Kara.

"Kara… can't breathe…" she struggles out and in moments she has a bashful blonde alien looking at her from where she is still seated in Lucy's lap.

"Sorry Lucy…" Kara says looking away

Lucy smiles as she says "that's ok Kar" as she runs her fingers through the small hairs at the back of Kara's neck

Suddenly they are interrupted by a shrill "WHAT THE FUCK KARA!" Then there is a very pissed of frat boy Alpha striding toward them pheromones at full strength.

Lucy looks at the way Kara seems to shrink back away from the man. She lets her own pheromones seep out in a comforting manner, easily overwhelming frat boys pheromones and calming Kara.

As soon as she sees Kara begin to relax she turns her glare on the frat boy " and who the hell do you think you are?" She asks her voice arctic.

"I'm her mate, and I demand to know what is going on here" he says

This seems to snap Kara out of it "NO, YOU'RE NOT! I TOLD YOU MON-EL, WE ARE THROUGH! I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" Kara yells

Mon-El scoffs "You're an omega you're clearly not able to make those decisions"

Lucy doesn't even hesitate. Pulling out the new sidearm Alex had sent her she kneecaps Mon-Ew or whatever his name is watching in satisfaction as he crumples to the ground. "Congratulations you overgrown Frat Boy. You've just earned yourself an all expenses paid, one way trip to the cells" then looking at the nearby agents she says "take this piece of filth away"

"You can't do this, you have no right! I am a prince! Kara belongs to me, you will not keep her from me!" Mon-El yells as the agents drag him to his feet

Lucy signals them to freeze "let me make one thing abundantly clear" she says stepping toward him "Kara, belongs to no one, and as for my rights. I'm the Director of the DEO, I have every right." She gives him a malicious smile as she finishes "I hope you enjoy your cell, because you're never coming out" then stepping back she waves the agents on watching as they drag the asshole away

Walking back over to Kara she kneels down before the omega and asks "you ok Kara"

Suddenly Kara surges forward knocking Lucy on her arse as she hugs her tightly and begins to purr saying "Rao I've missed you"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16: Agent Supercorp

Summary:

Warnings for S2E18 spoilers

Notes:

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

This contains minor spoilers for Season 2 Episode 18

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

This contains minor spoilers for Season 2 Episode 18

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

This contains minor spoilers for Season 2 Episode 18

Warning

Warning

Warning

Warning

Chapter Text

The first time Lena knows there's someone there is when she hears a voice ask "Miss Luthor?"

'God I need a new secretary' she thinks as she looks up coming face to face with someone in a military uniform "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The Brunette gives a small smile as she says "No, unfortunately, we haven't had the pleasure. I'm Director Lucy Lane of the DEO."

'Lois Lane`s sister, what's she doing here?' Lena wonders as she asks "Ahh, and what can I do for you Director Lane."

"I need to speak to you about Kara Danvers," Lucy says as she moves toward a seat across from Lena and then at her nod sits down

"What about Kara," Lena asks knowing the woman now holds her undivided attention

"I assume you know about the 'consulting' work Kara does for us," Lucy asks carefully

Lena scoffs "Yes, after all, it is painfully obvious those glasses really don't do much."

Lucy smiles at the statement before continuing "Ok, normally I'd have you sign some NDAs, but it's rather obvious that that won't be necessary."

"Thank you," Lena says genuinely happy that someone trusts her

"That's ok, now where was I?" Lucy wonders aloud before continuing "Ah, yes, Kara. It has come to my attention that Kara recently began dating a certain abusive frat boy, I need your help to make him disappear."

Lena gives her a quizzical look "Ms Lane, we both know that the moment an alien disappears in this city, this is the first place the police look, just look at Detective Sawyer."

Lucy nods sighing as she says "Yes, and I'll be having a chat to her later. But in this case, you would have the full backing of POTUS and the DEO."

"You're kidding"Lena scoffs disbelievingly "this has to be some sort of trap."

Lucy straightens as she says "Not at all, this frat boy apparently has parents with a spaceship in orbit, the President has asked the DEO to get rid of it."

And she doesn't know why but Lena genuinely believes her. Deciding to trust her gut she asks "And you think this will work?"

"If we do it right, all they want is their son, they've promised to leave if we give him up."

It's then that Lena notices the fatal flaw in their plan "And how do you expect us to get all this past Kara."

"Simple, I've contacted a shapeshifter friend, he's going to impersonate your former boyfriend. You will ask Kara to go with you to a press conference, and we will stage a significant threat to keep Kara busy. When she's busy, a DEO strike team will grab Mon-El and dump him in the middle of an open field, his parents have agreed to take care of it from there."

Lena has to admit, that sounds like it might work, but always best to err on the side of caution, she asks "And if that doesn't work?"

Lucy smirks "We throw him into a portal and send them the coordinates "

Lena smiles "Ms Lane, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Two weeks later Mon-El had been successfully deported. Unfortunately, they had nearly been discovered after it turned out that the distraction they had planned actually wasn't a distraction and was instead a megalomaniacal CFO trying to control people's minds.

They ended up needing to throw Mon-El in a portal at the DEO and sending the coordinates to his parents. It just so happens the coordinates were halfway across the universe on a planet with a red sun. But if asked Winn totally knew nothing about that and Alex totally didn't suggest it. And on the even better note in their gratitude, the Daxamites had departed but not before dragging Lillian and Cyborg Superman into a DEO cell.

Kara for her part though managed to remain oblivious, between Lena's pain and Lucy's return she didn't even begin to question Mon-El's disappearance for about a week. And by the time she did, well, it was easy enough for them to convince her the bastard had gone willingly. For several days Kara remained at home morose, that was until Lena and Lucy decided enough was enough. They dragged her out of bed and sent her to see Snapper who offered her her old job back.

By the time she got home she was already happy, but seeing the massive supply of food and friends waiting for her, an impromptu games/sisters/friends night being organised by Lucy and Lena she was on cloud nine. She literally floated in her happiness only noticing when Lena and Lucy pressed down on her shoulders to bring her back to earth.

After a small flustered rambling apology where Kara begged Lena's forgiveness for not telling her. Lena managed to make it clear to Kara she had always known and that she didn't doubt that Kara trusted her and she understood it was just to keep her safe.

After that night it became a common enough occurrence for Lena and Lucy to randomly show up and spend the night at Kara's the thrill becoming near inseparable. The only issue was as time progresses they begin to develop more than friendly feelings.

At first, they find this terrifying and Lena and Lucy start to pull back, determined not to hurt what they have built with the blonde. And surprisingly enough it is actually Kara that comes up with the solution to all of their problems.

On Krypton it had not been uncommon for polygamous pairings to exist, after all, Kryptonians were far past the ancient misconceptions and archaic concepts of normal held by those less advanced. And so it was one night that Kara explained this to them.

For Lena and Lucy, this was a possibility they had never considered. They had always assumed Kara would be a one person being and because of their families they had always assumed it would be the other Kara would choose. They didn't expect Kara to choose both, but it was clear from the first moment that Kara had enough love for them all.

And five years later as Mon-El's skeleton rots on a planet across the galaxy the trio lay together in their bed just enjoying the love they have found


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 18: Vampire/Werewolf: The Ultimate Prelude

Summary:

WARNING THIS IS LIKE 2/3 SMUT

Notes:

WARNING THIS IS LIKE 2/3 SMUT

Chapter Text

Kara opens her door to find Lena waiting for her "Ms. Zor-El, we need to talk"

"Ms. Luthor, I'm a little busy right now" Kara says crossing her arms defensively

Lena peers past her "with ice cream and movies?"

"Well if you must know I'm having a night of romcoms and ice cream," Kara says narrowing her eyes

"The Alpha of the world shifters pack spends her nights watching romcoms and eating ice cream?" Lena asks mirth in her voice

"And do you know the best part Ms. Luthor? No one would ever believe you" Kara says a smirk plastered on her face

"I believe you," Lena says smiling before stiffening slightly "but that doesn't change why I'm here."

"And why are you here Ms. Luthor?" Kara asks interest permeating her tone

"This has to end," Lena says decisively

"What has to end?" Kara asks confused

"This, us, this back and forth," Lena says indicating between the two of them

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara says trying and failing to lie

"Come on Kara, I know you feel it too," Lena says this time with a little imploring in her voice

"What do you want me to say, Lena," Kara asks as her hand comes up to uh her temples

"That you feel it too, that I'm not alone in this, that I'm not crazy for feeling this way."

Kara stops rubbing her temples as she looks intensely at Lena "Well ok, you're not crazy, I do feel that way, Rao do I feel that way. A part of me wants to throw you through a window, the other wants to throw you on my bed, but we can't the council would never approve"

"Fuck the council," Lena says kissing Kara

"Lena, we can't, " Kara says pulling back

"Why not, Kara we lead the two most powerful forces on the council, they'll fall into line," Lena says imploringly

"Lena, I can't, I'm not wired this way," Kara says imploring Lena to understand "if I do this, if we do this, we do it all, the whole way."

"I know," Lena says kissing Kara again

"No, you don't, if we do this Lena If we mate, it will be forever, an eternity by the others side, my wolf..."

Lena silences Kara with a kiss as she pushes her back into the apartment. As Lena spins, back to face her Kara presses into the door. "I understand Kara, I want you, I want your Alpha, I want all of you. I know what I'm asking so please, take me Alpha" she says and then she bares the unmarked side of her neck watching as Kara's eyes blow.

...time break...

She screams as her pleasure hits her head falling back. Kara's teeth latch onto Lena's neck sucking and biting, and it triggers something in Lena as her own fangs find the pulse in Kara's neck forming the never-ending circuit. Moment later they are tied together in more way than one as the bonds snap into existence tying them together for all eternity


	17. Chapter 17

sEVERAL cHAPTERS IN ONE BECAUSE I HAD TO EDIT THEM FOR THIS SITE, IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE UNEDUITED VERSIONS CHECK OUT MY ao3

Chapter 19-24

Kara rolls over into the sun as her arms wrap around a form beside her she lets herself let out a pleased purr, even from here she can tell that the person beside her is her mate.

'Wait. What? I don't have a mate.' She thinks jolting up in the bed.

Beside her comes a small chuckle then a frightened hiss and a blur launches into the corner of her room where the sun does not reach. It is only then that Kara notices just who had been in bed with her. Lena, daughter of the last great Vampire coven. It's then that she notices the marks scarred into Lena's neck and her hand flies up to her own instantly feeling the bite mark there with the pronounced fang marks.

Shit, she mated Lena

Lena herself seems to come to the same realisation as her hand flies up to her neck before she seemingly looks puzzled at her hand extending it into the light. Kara immediately rushes her pulling Lena out of the sun looking her over for the horrible burns she is sure will now mar her mate. She is shocked when the skin of Lena's hand remains just as perfect as it had been.

Between the shock of seeing Lena's mating mark, then the rush to protect her mate Kara hadn't realised how close they had gotten, and as she leans over Lena, she lets out a soft purr as she nuzzles her mate.

Lena tenses for a moment before relaxing into Kara's embrace and letting her fingers tangle in the small hairs at the back of Kara's neck as she rubs her cheek against Kara's.

After a few minutes, there is a knock at the door, and Alex calls out "Kara, you here?"

They barely have time to grab clothes before Alex is walking in. As soon as she sees Lena, she lets out a growl, and her eyes begin to changed colour. Before she even realised what she is doing Kara pulls Lena behind her shielding her as she growls at Alex her Alpha pheromones demanding Alex submit.

Alex feels the pheromones crash over her and quickly shows her neck as Kara stands protectively before Lena, it is only then that she notices the brand new mating marks on their necks "shit, the council isn't going to like this."

Chapter 20: Vampire werewolf prelude 2

Chapter Text

Talk about understatements, the council of elders, or the council is a group of delegates from each of the supernatural clans. There were the shifters broken into werewolf and dragon, the fey, the vampires, and several others. For years now a tentative balance had been held amongst the powers that be with Kara and Lena at each other's throats over the table as leader of their clans, but given this mornings news the old power structure had gone to dust.

Now there was a very clear alliance between the wolves and the vampires through Kara and Lena. The wolves and dragons through Maggie and Alex. Even the fey were heavily tied to the wolves now, Kara's second beta Lexa having mated the dragon second Clarke. Some of the smaller groups were rather pissed, but as things turned out, luckily with the influence of the 5 wolf packs, the three dragon clans and the vampire clan there was very little they could do.

That being said that didn't mean that things weren't set to change. The council was pissed, what had happened openly defied every bylaw the council had for the joining of clans. There is no doubt in their minds that had it not been them the strongest individuals amongst the council they would have pressed the issue, forced them to dissolve the mating bond. But Kara and Lena weren't just anyone they were individually the most powerful of their clans and with the ties to the other clans there was no way to force them to dissolve the bond without war.

The last time there had been a war there had been 16 clans as members of the council, as it now stands there are 13 clans. For three hundred years they had been at war only ending after the sacking of Rome when their numbers lay so depleted that two clans lay dead and there was serious doubt they would survive. For years they had fled, hiding themselves amongst the humans of the world. The once great clans in peril as they sought to rebuild their numbers

Then one clan made a mistake and payed the ultimate price. The dark ages that followed were proof of how far the reaches of their war and fear could travel. It saw the last of the witch clan who were hunted to extinction by the humans who sought to blame someone for their suffering. Kara can still remember the flames that had leapt into the sky burning her friends to their death. The way their screams echoed off the mountains around them

Since then there was one rule above all others, they must never allow their clans to spill over into the human world. To this end the council would not risk a war, the wolf clan was too large and spread out, any attack against them would be noticed immediately and those of the vampire clan whilst few and far between ran the business world. Harming them would certainly lead to their destruction. And so it was that the council passed a different judgement.

Kara and Lena would leave National City that day never to return. They were to be headed for the mountains to the north. There they would live and there they would build for their peoples a community, a community where given time the young could be raised to forget the borders between their peoples. From each clan would come a representative, they and their mate would join Kara and Lena and in years to follow they would help shape the growth of their people as one.

Chapter 21: Vampire/ werewolf prelude 3

Chapter Text

Three months later

The place they found themselves in was deep in the mountains north east of Seattle. The place lay in the middle of the mountains in an area overlooking a lake. There was no sign of civilisation for miles, just a dirt road leading into a place that looked like it was from one of the old movies, the typical small town, Main Street with a few small shops, a school, and your other basic small town necessities. But anyone who walked into the town could see that it wasn't quite right, and for Kara and Lena it was clear why.

It was a ghost town, it was clear that whomever had once lived here had abandoned the place and yet it had been restored. As they pass through the town they look out the windows to see that whoever had restored the town to its former glory had done so painstakingly. The only thing not common to a small town was the large house that overlooked the township. Even from here it was clear that that was their destination, the point from which they would oversee the formation of their town in the centuries to come.

The house itself was massive, five stories including the basement, 50 meters long by half that much wide with the top floor basically as a penthouse apartment for the couple in the years to come.

It was clear that the wolves had built this house, the architecture being that of a pack house with lots of warm, comfortable spaces beside windows and fireplaces and with a tunnel leading directly out to the woods. There were also large rooms with cushioned Dias that were perfect for the pack members to recline on together whenever they so chose, most Dias large enough to hold 6-8 wolves at a time.

At the same time it was clear that Lena's clan had also been considered, Windows lined with UV blocking materials, rooms with corners in front the doorways to stop unfiltered light entering the main rooms of the house. There were even the more traditional single and double bedrooms placed throughout the house giving the vampires the freedom to decide where they wanted to stay considering that vampires typically weren't as physically close as their wolf counterparts.

Over the next 6 months they work to get things established, they arrange for the clan representatives to come and take their places and soon the town is almost indistinguishable from the normal human town. From the vampire clan come Lincoln and Anya. The Dragon clan sent Maggie and a young beta named Octavia, both becoming part of the towns new sheriff department. The wolves sent Alex and Lexa, Alex taking up teaching Science and Lexa combat and Social Sciences. The fey sent Clarke and a young beta named Raven, Clarke becoming the town doctor and Raven quickly taking control of anything mechanical in the town. The smaller clans also sent their betas quickly filling in the multitude of other jobs they needed to keep the town running.

As the convoy holding those who would settle the town enters Lena and Kara look to each other, there are so many things that can go wrong they only hope that they don't come to regret this. All around them the settlers make their way filling up the town. In one day a new town appeared on the maps.

Welcome to Baker Lake, Washington.

Chapter 22: Vampire/ Werewolf

Chapter Text

Lena leans over and scratches behind Kara's ears as she says in a saccharine sweet voice "who's my good puppy, you are, you're a good puppy"

Kara turns from where she had been doing the dishes "babe, I know I'm a werewolf but it is pretty patronising" she says pouting

"I'm sorry my love" Lena says a small smile on her face

"Well how would you feel if I called you Dracula?" Kara asks. Lena lets out a small hiss bearing her fangs "see" Kara says

Lena nods bowing her head slightly before moving over to curl herself around Kara and nip at Kara's pulse point as she says "I'm sorry Darling"

Kara can't help but smile at the elder vampire who has curled up against her. She feels the slight swelling as she begins to present against the vampire her Alpha climbing to the surface as she scents her mate. "I'm sure there is a way you could make it up to me" Kara suggests with a smirk

Lena gives her an alluring smile and takes her hand leading her through into their bedroom.

Several hours later Later Lena falls back against the pillows as Kara smiles smugly over at her "definitely not a pup" Lena grows out.

Kara just smiles as she snuggles tightly to her mate and lets loose a contented purr

Chapter 23: Vampire werewolf 2

Chapter Text

"Lenaaa" Kara groans tugging at the fabric around her neck

"Kara, you're wearing it" Lena says with a finality that brooks no arguement

Kara tries nevertheless "But Lena it itches" she groans tugging at the clasp by her neck

Lena rolls her eyes as she says "Kara it's ancient venetian silk, it is literally the softest material in the world"

Kara pouts "Don't care still itches, why do I have to wear this cape anyway"

"Kara, darling its tradition" Lena says exasperation coming into her tone

"Stupid tradition," Kara grumbles "I didn't make you wear anything like this to the pack meeting"

Lena pulls aside her own cloak to show the column of her neck "No, you gave me something a little more permanent didn't you Alpha"

Kara can't help the instinctive smile that covers her face as she looks at the mark her mate bears. The very wolffish wanting smile.

Lena immediately realises what Kara is thinking "no, Kara, we don't have time, we'll be late"

Kara moves like lightening wrapping her arms around Lena's waist as she nuzzles into her neck nipping lightly "we're immortal, let them wait"

As soon as she nips at Lena's ear the vampire gives in quickly kissing her mate back she says "God you're a bad influence Kara Zor-El"

Chapter 24: Vampire /Werewolf 4

Chapter Text

Kara has barely stepped into their apartment atop the pack house when she hears Lena yelling "Kara Zor-El, you're a dead woman!"

Now if anyone ever asked Kara would deny being terrified or fleeing like a scared little pup from her mate. But that's what she does quickly doing an about face and running for the nearest exit. She barely manages to take a half dozen steps before Lena has a hand on her collar.

"And where do you think you're going" Lena asks a dangerous lilt to her voice

"Nowhere?" Kara offers sheepishly, but as she turns to look at Lena her senses catch up to her. In an instant she hits the deck. Immediately she presses her ear against Lena's belly and looks at her in wonderment

"is it, are we?" She asks Lena

"Yes, it appears that after you're last rut this happened" Lena says indicating the tiny bump on her stomach

Kara is standing and moving to kiss her in moments but Lena's hand stops her "uh uh uh, if you think I'm letting you get away with impregnating me just like that..."

Kara smiles at that a clear wolffish grin on her face, pride at her accomplishment evident on her face.

"Oh no you don't wolfy, and don't think I'm letting you convince me to be late to anymore meetings either"

Kara stops smirking instead choosing to use a far more effective method. She gives her best puppy eyes and if asked she totally didn't use a tiny bit of her shift to make her eyes more effective. Nevertheless Lena takes one look at her sighing heavily as she takes her hand off Kara's face letting the blonde pepper her with kisses and rub her cheek affectionately against Lena.

"We're having pups!" Kara says extraordinarily excited

"Yes Darling" Lena says amused, that is until Kara's phrasing catches up to her "wait, did you say pups as in plural?"

Kara tries again to make a speedy escape as Lena is distracted. This time headed for their nearby apartment when Lena yells "Kara!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 25: Sheep

Chapter Text

"Stop touching my hair" Lena grumbles as she leads Kara out to the car

"But it's so soft" Kara says looking inquisitively at Lena's hair

"Kara, Darling, you're drunk, I need you to get in the car." Lena says moving to hold the door open for the Kryptonian

"But I don't wanna" Kara says pouting as best she can

"Darling, if you think I'm letting you fly after last time, think again." Lena says warningly

"But you love Jethro, Mike, Jessie, Suzi, Phillip, and Jaimie" Kara says looking forlorn

"Kara, they're Saint Bernards. You brought home 6 Saint Bernard puppies." Lena says like the issue should be obvious

"But Lena they're so cute" Kara half smiles half giggles

"Kara, they eat as much as you" Lena deadpans

Kara nods seeming accepting the statement before she beams at Lena again "Fine, this time a sheep, you like sheep don't you"

Knowing it's the only way she won't end up with a flock of sheep in her penthouse by morning Lena says "Kara, I swear, if you bring home sheep, you'll be eating lamb until we run out"

Kara looks horrified and Lena tries to placate her "now come on, get in the car and when we get home you can have as much ice cream as you can eat"

Kara looks at her like she's grown a second head "No, I won't go with you, not until you promise not to eat our children!"

Lena finds this utterly ridiculous and tries to place a hand on Kara's shoulder "Kara, come on, you're drunk, lets talk about this in the morning"

Kara shrugs off her hand as she looks at Lena fiercely "No, you need to go home and think about what you've done" Kara says and then she's shooting into the sky a little wobbly but mostly ok

The next morning Lena awakens expecting to see Kara beside her, or even just a text saying good morning. Instead she receives Radio silence, by midday she begins to worry. By dinner time she makes up her mind, she will wait until tomorrow, if Kara isn't back by then she will go looking.

The next morning she goes looking for Kara, except she knows exactly where her wife is and mostly why her wife is pissed. Finally after much consideration she decides to do something extreme. And that is how she, Lena Luthor, ended up outside Alex Danvers apartment with a half dozen lambs in tow, and a small farm just outside the city. As soon as Alex opens the door she rolls her eyes before nodding to the guest room where Kara is undoubtedly holed up.

After many apologies and six lambs later Kara forgives her, although Lena still has to promise not to eat one of their 'children'.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 26: Mon El down a well

Chapter Text

"Alex!" Kara cries indignantly

"He's gonna be fine" Alex scoffs

"You threw him in a well" Kara says waving to the old well behind Alex

"Come on Kara, he's a Daxamite, he'll be fine and if not, well, you could do better"

"Alex" Kara groans stretching her sister's name out

Come on Kar, we'll leave Mon Hell to get himself out of the well. In the meantime we can go see if that diner serves Pancakes"

"Chocolate chip?"

"Sure, whatever you want sweetie"

Two hours later Mon-El lies unconscious at the bottom of the well, his powers drained as Kara works her way through her 5th stack of pancakes and Alex smiles, glad for the smile on Kara's face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 28: Kara protects Lena

Summary:

Kara isn't about to let Lena be dragged out in cuffs, no matter what anyone else says

Chapter Text

"Stay out of it Kara!" Maggie snaps

"Like hell, I will!" Kara yells

"Kara, it's ok" Lena tries

"No, it's not, they wouldn't be doing this if your name was anything but Luthor," Kara says accusingly

"Kara, you need to stop, or I'll arrest you for obstruction of justice " Maggie warns

Kara smiles challengingly "I'd like to see you try, you may be Alex's girlfriend Maggie, but if you think I'm stepping aside and letting you drag Lena out of here you're wrong"

"Don't make me do this Kara" Maggie says taking another step toward Lena

"Maggie, I get Alex loves you, but you have three seconds before I make you eat those handcuffs, " Kara says utterly incensed

As Kara steps toward Maggie, there is a gunshot

Lena screams.

Maggie freezes.

Kara looks at the officer who had fired with rage.

The man looks at the smoking gun in his hand, to where the flattened bullet sits on the floor, gulps and then runs. The officer beside him not far behind. Kara turns to Maggie with a voice borne of the absolute rage she feels "get out, now."

Maggie does the only thing she can think of she runs for it

As soon as they're gone Kara turns to Lena "Lena?"

"You're her, you're Supergirl," Lena says feeling her heart pounding in her chest

Kara has the grace to look away bashfully "Yes, and I'm so sorry, this wasn't how I wanted you to find out, I had this whole elaborate plan because you deserve the best and then now…"

Lena sighs resigned "Kara it's ok, just, tell me the truth, was it because I`m a Luthor."

Kara looks at her shocked at Lena's question "No, it's not because you're a Luthor…"

"Then why? Why keep this from me?" Lena asks her insecurities getting the better of her

Feeling torn at the pain on Lena's face Kara quickly moves to comfort Lena "Because whenever I tell someone about this, about me, I lose them. I really, really like you, Lena, like in a more than a friend way. I know you probably don't feel the same, and I know now isn't the right time; but, I would rather have you as a friend than to lose you forever."

"Kara, you're right, now isn't the right time, but you're wrong when you think I don't feel the same." Lena says giving the heroine a soft smile "so I'll make you a deal, as soon as this is over you and I will sit down and talk through all of this, no more secrets. But for now, we need to figure out what my mother sets to gain by framing me."

Kara smiles brightly as she quickly blurs before appearing in her uniform "Agreed, I just need to do something do you have a spare videocamera I can use?"

Lena still shocked by Kara's everyday use of her powers she says "There's one on my computer, why?"

Kara just gives her a sneaky smirk "Oh, I just need to send out a little video."

Kara stands before Lena's computer with the National City in the background and begins to speak "People of National City, I come before you today to correct a wrong. Today the NCPD attempted to arrest Lena Luthor for allegedly helping Metallo escape. I come before you to tell you now that she was not involved. Ms Luthor was accused of taking Kryptonite into the prison, and I tell you now. I was with her when she entered, when she left, and all that evening before hand. Lena Luthor did not take Kryptonite into the National City prison. The only reason the NCPD tried to arrest her was because of her last name, and that is something I will not allow. Let it be known Lena Luthor is under my protection, if you try to crucify her for the sins of her family you will regret it. Thank you."

Lena stands stunned as Kara smiles while sending the video out worldwide so fast even Winn couldn't stop it. "Lena, are you ok"

"I…I…no one has ever done anything like that for me before," Lena says still recovering from her shock

Kara moves to Lena quickly pulling her into a hug and holding her close "Well, now you have me, and I will always do this for you."


End file.
